Juste un peu curieux
by vegap1k
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, surtout si elle amène à interrompre la sieste du chef du comité de discipline pour un pli de chemise. Mais ce regard borgne qui l'insupporte... le vice ne serait-il pas partagé ?


**Titre: **Juste un peu curieux.

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Akira Amano.

**Genre: **YamamotoxHibari, à votre bon vouloir.

**Notes: **Non, mon complexe des Gardiens de la Pluie n'est pas guéri, et j'ai encore du stock... Un récit à placer peu de temps après l'arc Varia, il me semble. Ils ont récupéré de leurs blessures, mais pas tout à fait. La prochaine fois, ce sera date et heure précises (je plaisantais) ! Je m'excuse d'avance si les personnages vous paraissent OoC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un courant d'air fila entre quelques mèches cacao, éparpillées.<p>

« Hibari, je peux entrer ? »

Le ton était détendu. Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, l'adolescent ouvrit la porte qui lui faisait face, glissant le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement à mesure qu'il s'agrandissait. Les doigts un peu crispés sur la poignée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

«Il dort ? »

Une tête semblait confortablement enfouie entre deux bras croisés sur l'hêtre du bureau, montant descendant au gré d'une respiration régulière. Les rideaux tirés dans son dos octroyaient à la chevelure sombre quelques reflets d'un gris ardoise. Le jeune sportif, refermant derrière lui, s'approcha silencieusement, de peur d'éveiller ce bout d'homme -et de mourir, par la même occasion. Il se pencha à hauteur du chef du comité, fixant distraitement les plis de son uniforme au niveau des épaules. Sa main s'avança.

« Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer le tissu laiteux, mais voilà que son propriétaire se retrouvait à la merci d'un tonfa habilement placé sous sa mâchoire, à proximité de la jugulaire. Une paire d'yeux azurins le fixait froidement.

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu te permets d'interrompre ma sieste ? » interrogea une voix, sévère.

Son assurance déguerpissant au contact froid de l'acier sur sa peau, le Gardien de la Pluie déglutit. Il balbutia un instant, invitant paix et compréhension, avant d'éclater de rire. Nerveux, s'entend. Hibari réprima un soupir agacé. Il devait être de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Ou intrigué par ce regard mordoré que lui jetait le jeune homme, un peu perdu, un peu amusé, un peu tremblant. Ce regard borgne.

Le pansement rectangulaire qui lui dissimulait l'œil droit, ficelé à ses oreilles, insupportait sa curiosité. Ses doigts libres glissèrent sur la joue du seconde année, soulevant soigneusement la pièce de gaze. Yamamoto n'osait ciller, fronçant les sourcils. La compresse retirée, la lumière picota sa rétine, au travers de la paupière close.

« Ouvre-le. »

Le joueur tiqua, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu-»

Le chef du comité le coupa, lui intimant de s'exécuter d'un hochement de tête. L'arme menaçant encore ses vertèbres cervicales, l'étudiant considéra mentalement l'affaire, avant d'hausser les épaules dans une inspiration. Un sourire un peu inquiet déformait ses joues. Comme il ouvrait, non sans mal, sa paupière meurtrie, le brun le dévisageait, pensif. Le bâton de métal s'éloignait de son cou.

L'iris, à demi-voilé, demeurait noisette, mais plusieurs vaisseaux avaient éclatés, en contrebas, teintant la rétine de carmin. L'éclairage feutré y miroitait, étoile flottante à la surface de cette infusion de miel et de sang. L'épéiste grimaça, murant douloureusement son oeil.

Hibari soupira, réajustant le pansement du bout des doigts. Un rictus s'apposait sous son nez, et le batteur ouvrit la bouche. Voulut s'exprimer. Mais rien ne vint; il grogna.

« Hm, merci. » parvint-il à dire, rosissant un tantinet.

Le Gardien du Nuage ignora la remarque, gratifiant le jeune homme d'un regard ennuyé.

« Que voulais-tu, déjà ? »

Yamamoto détourna son œil unique, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, son aîné le dépassait, sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le jeune homme pivota, avant de ricaner.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié. » avoua-t-il, embarrassé.

La paume plaquée contre la poignée, le brun expira bruyamment. Il se retourna, entrouvrit les lèvres; mais rien n'en sortit. Les sourcils froncés, l'adolescent finit par quitter le bureau en grimaçant.

« Eh bien… » souffla le sportif.

Il porta une main machinale à sa blessure, inattentif. Puis, il fourra ses mains dans les poches, et sortit à son tour, souriant.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Ne cherchez pas de but précis à ceci. Le cache-oeil m'intriguait, puis j'ai dérivé... sur de l'inexpliquable. A un point tel, que trouver un titre à ce coquin fut une véritable et <em>très<em> longue épreuve... Je m'en vais de ce pas rattraper mon temps perdu sur FF V.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt~


End file.
